Carrot Cake
by xxkittehxx
Summary: Easter is finally here! However, Judy's parents, can't come over to Judy's apartment in Zootopia to celebrate. So how will Nick, a fox, be able to give Judy, a bunny, the best easter ever? (One shot) (Judy/Nick) (also available on Wattpad)


"Hey whiskers." Judy ears shot up and jumps, falling off her bed. She turns her head upword, seeing Nick, her partner and best friend, smirking down at her. 

"What the hell, Nick?! What are doing at...." Judy turns her head to the clock, seeing that it was 3:45. "3:45 in the morning?!" She jumps up back on her feet and fixes her floppy bunny ears. 

Nick holds a pink sucker in his hand, twirling it around. His fox eyes shines with amusement and he sticks the lollipop in his mouth. "Well carrots, you see....it's that time of year where rabbits make these pretty baskets and hide them in bushes and kids of all ages go searching for them....also they dye eggs different colors and hide them as well." The sly fox's tail wag as he licks the sucker. 

"What are you talking about?" says Judy as she changes in her police uniform, "you wake me at almost four o' clock in the morning, just to tell me about something that happens every year?! And how did you even get in here? Steal my keys and barge in?!" 

Nick winks, "bingo." 

"That's just...." Judy couldn't even come up with a good comeback at him, "rgh!" Judy's purple eyes widen, "Nick.....why aren't you wearing your uniform?" 

The fox laughs, looking down he was wearing a plain green shirt with a bright, vibrant red tie with those glasses sitting on his forehead, like what he use to wear back in his con-artist days, "you still haven't figured it out yet, have ya bunny?" 

"Figured out what?!" 

"That it's easter and we're off on break." Nick points to the calendar that was hanging on Judy's wall, "see?" 

\- 

"So whiskers, what do you want to do first? Dye easter eggs, eat candy, look for baskets..." 

"Shush up Nick..." Judy crosses her arms and pouts, her eyes had bags under them, making her look like a zombie as she strolls through the streets of Tundra town. 

"Oh c'mon on rabbit! It's Easter! Pretty much your origin holiday." Nick stands in front of Judy, stopping her from walking. 

"Ugh, I'm busy, Nick." Judy walks around the devious fox, storming off. 

"Ohhh what's wrong, carrots? You forgot to buy candy?" 

"No!" 

"Areeeee you mad?" 

"No Nick!" 

"Areee you sad that you have to buy me a basket?!" 

"Give it up, Nicholas." 

"Oh! You called me Nicholas, that's a sign that means you're irratated, cute little bunny." 

Her ears shot up, her nose twitching, "Nicholas Wilde, I swear if you call me 'cute little bunny' ever again, I will....." 

"You will what? Twitch your fluffy little bunny tail so much that I'll cry of laughter?" 

Judy narrows her eyes and crosses her arms, "ugh, fine you win." 

Nick tilts his head, noticing how sad she seemed. "What's the matter, whiskers?" 

Judy sighs, "my parents. They aren't coming for Easter, since they can't afford to ride to Zootopia...." 

"Well why can't you visit them?" Nick twirls the pink sucker in his skinny fingers. 

"I can't afford to go visit them since I don't have enough money either..." her ears lower slowly and she holds her phone in her hand, "I can talk to them on face time but...its not the same...." 

Nick's smirk starts to fade, feeling bad for Hopkins. Then he got an idea, "hey...I have an idea...you can spend Easter with me!" 

"What?" 

"We can do stuff like dye easter eggs and stuff...it'll be fun!" 

"Yeah well your idea of fun is way different than mine." 

He winks, "you know how I roll." 

\- 

The fox and the rabbit went to Nick's apartment. It wasn't as small as Judy's but it wasn't big either. Judy sits on a black chair at the table, as Nick pulls out two cartons of eggs from the freezer. Nick pulls out cups and drops one pill in each cup. Judy lays her head on the table as she watches Nick grab a measuring cup and fills it with hot water. "Now, stay back, whiskers. If I spill this, you don't wanna get under it." 

Judy chuckles, "cute, Nick, cute." 

Nick pours the water in each cup, the pill dissolving in each one. "So carrots, you know what I'm doing?" 

"Each pill will dissolve and change the water to a different color. Then you'll put the eggs in the cup and dye them in different colors." She supplies lamely as she yawns. "I've done this hundreds of times." 

Nick looks up at Judy while pouring the water in the cup, "smart bunny." 

"Heh well I graduated from college soo...." 

"Nick wait! You're pouring it too-" 

But it was too late. The cup tips over, spilling the water everywhere, from the table, the floor, on Nick's shirt. 

"Gah!" Nick tries to get a towel to clean the mess up but instead, he slips and falls on the ground, hitting his head. 

"Nick! Nick! Nicholas?! Can you hear me?!" Nick wasn't responsive, the world to him was shaking. "How many fingers am I holding up?!" 

"S-six?" Nick blinks, his vision was very blurry. Judy was holding one finger up. 

"Oh crap! I gotta get you to the Emergency room!" Judy wraps his arm around her neck and drags him. 

\- 

Nick wakes up in a white room, stars still flying. "Ugh....where am I?" Nick puts his hand to his head, only to find bandages on his head. "I'm...in...the hospital....?" 

"Nick!!" 

His head shot up as Judy jumps on him and hugs his neck tightly. Nick chokes for a second but hugs back. "Hey whiskers," he says, acting smug as usual. 

"I'm so glad you're okay! I was so worried you were never going to wake up!" 

"What? You thought I was in a coma?" 

"Nooo! I just....I was kinda....yeah...I did..." 

Nick grins, "how long was I out?" 

"Couple hours." 

He coughs as he sits up, "sooo....I'm assuming you spent Easter with me here in his...hospital....waking for me to wake up?" 

Judy giggles, "kinda. Not really. While I was waiting for you to wake up...I kinda got this!" She grabs a white box from the table, wrapped with a big pink bow. "Well, open it!" She sets the box in his lap. 

Curious, Nick pulls the ribbon off and taking the top of the box off, revealing a cake! "Carrot cake?" 

She snickers, "yeah! I mean...its not much...but if we're going to spend Easter together here...we might as well have a treat!" 

"Well, thanks whiskers, you got a knife? Plates?" 

Judy shakes her head, "what? You think I'd carry a knife around? Espically in a hospital?" 

"Just asking." His lips curl in a smirk. 

\- 

The two ate their slices of cake, talking about their pasts. 

"Well you see, when I was a young bunny, I once put on this play for my school. I told the audience that I wanted to be a police bunny." Judy sits on the side of the bed, taking small bites of the cake. "This fox, Gideon Grey, he....he didn't believe that I could be one. I saw him bullying a couple of kids, taking their tickets. So I stood up to him and...he scratched me on my cheek, leaving a natsy cut" Judy points to the left side of her side, showing no marks at all "And ever since, I wanted to be a cop and for fifteen years I worked to live up my dream and now...we're both cops." 

"Well, that Gideon Grey sounds natsy."" 

"Yeah, but I recently encountered him and he changed! I guess people can change." 

The fox sets his plate on the table, pushing himself up. "So Judy...." 

"Yeah?" 

"I just wanna ask...did I make this Easter the best Easter ever?" 

Judy laughs as she piles her plate on the table as well, "greatest Easter ever." 

Nick does a sly smirk, then gently kisses her. "Thanks Judy, for the cake." 

That was the third time Nick ever called Judy by her real name. 


End file.
